My Feelings has Changed
by Sdk.31
Summary: This delena beging fan ficton stefan walks in on damon and elena kissing whats gonna happpen read to see what happens, im new to the whole writing thing please contact me if theres any ideas on what i should do next.
1. When your heart starts to pace

Hey guys this is gonna be my first time writing sorry if I like suck an all that Jazz can't help it hopefully it won't be that bad~chantel.

 **Damon prov/**

There's nothing good in this book, like why does Elena read this junk it's about some chick? But then I thought to myself if I was a teen girl maybe this would be good, I smirked at the thought of that but no that still doesn't make sense. "Elena what is this like why do that make fun of vampire i this book you call twilight?" I said cocky and confused, Elena giggles "it's because I guess there's something attractive to girls eyes about wolfs and vampires I guess" I thought for moment but then the silence opened up in the room it was awkward. "Elena why does your heart rate shoot up when I say your name or anything around you? Are you afraid of me cause you do know I would never want to hurt you." Elena heart starts to pick up the pace, Elena 'sighs' then she turns towards me and looks me in the eyes and says this "I'm not afraid of you Damon I never was and never will it's just" cut her off from saying something that I don't care. I cut her off by my lips upon hers and I kissed her softly trying not to hurt her. Then I back out Elena moves in, "Elena I think someone's watching us" Elena turns around and sees Stefan staring at us what did we just do.

 **Hello this is something new to me I'm not good at writing I have learning disability an I have really bad writers block so this is my start I guess if anyone actually willing to help me some how like pre read this that would mean a lot to me I hope you guys can understand what I wrote and I know I must suck but this a start this gonna be a long start btw this isn't how long chapters are gonna be this just something I was bored I would like to write a lot more this a start to writing fan fiction. Hope you have a terrific day!**


	2. Angle In my eyesight

_Hey Guys Thanks for waiting I guess lol I had a review saying post more so I'm i am btw this isn't ending with a stelena ending I'm sorry for Stelena fans but delena is much better lol hope you enjoy._

elena/prov. Chapter 2/I'm sorry I don't feel the same _

There I was frozen with my hands in Damon's lovely

Silky smooth hair. As I let go I feel guilt off of damon

But right now the only guilt I have is us getting caught.

As I let go of Damon he whisper in my ear "sorry we

Got caught my love" as he said my love it shivered down

My spine then I felt the cold breeze as he rushed out of

Room. Then there was me an stefan left in the awkward silence

He broke the silence he sighed the sadness in his eyes turn

Dark into anger. "Elena tell what did he do to you" I shot him

A glare "he didn't do anything stefan" I said upsetly "you know you accuse Damon to fast before you ask anyone else!" I said slightly loud. Stefan shoots over to me and says " he's a nuisance Elena" I looked at him so upset and said an "And your a vampire in rehab because of your ripper stefan" I said that as I walked close to him and looked him in the eyes. He was tearing up, I felt bad but he shouldn't contradict that Damon did anything, then i looked down a said "look stefan something as changed since you came back my feeling they don't feel the same, you have hurt me to many times" Stefan looked at me dumbfounded like usual.

I started to walk towards the door out of the room I couldn't been near someone who I use to love with all my heart, "Y'know stefan I don't feel the same i don't know anymore about my feelings but like once Damon asked me if I had to choose who to say goodbye before I'm gone for good im sorry I changed my anwser it's should of been Damon but it is now"

Then I slammed the door behind me after seeing the tears fall out of him.

DAMON PROV_

My eyes caught on to elena when I saw her going down the stairs it took me a moment to notice that she was walking to me it took her a couple of minutes till she reached me.

I leaned in an kissed her forehead and backed up to notice she was smiling something I haven't seen for a long time.

"Like it when you do that" i said doing that eye thing and smirking, "do what"? She looks so cute when she's confused ah what the fuck she's always cute! "Smiling cause I haven't seen you do that for awhile an I love it when your heart skips a beat and pulse beating like a rabbits heart an when I touch you you shiver an when I'm around you your nervous and when tell your gorgeous beautiful luscious you blush, that's what."

I just notice we have been in the same position for like 3 minuets my heads on her hips my right hand in her hair feeling her gorgeous hips with my left. Until I asked do "you want a ride home" she backed up and smirked "please my car isn't here I really can use it."

(24 minutes later)

"Is it to warm I can turn it down if you want" Elena smirked "it's fine I'm fine an is it ok if we talk about something else then the heat" I'd 'chuckles'

"What ya wanna talk about."

"Ummm... what about what about us what are we cause I kind of want to be in more then a friend ship"

I smirked "I do too Lena plus sorry to say it but we're here" Elena laughs an leans over to Damon and kissed my neck my cheek then my lips I chuckle as she hits my neck again "what's that for?" Elena smiles "that's for driving me home one more kiss then I have to leave this car an go to bed" I'd leaned in she did to I slipped my hand under her hair and one on her breast we kissed I pressed her hard against mine so my tongue can go farther in her mouth. "I have to go" elena said between kisses.

 **Hey I hope you enjoy and please review I'm sorry then story is going slow kinda but I hope you enjoy!! -have a great day ~~chantel vevoda**


	3. The fire inside of me

Hey sorry I'm kinda late been busy latel! -chantel V _

 **Elena Prov/**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing today was gonna be a good day. I heard a bang on my window I looked shocked in what i heard it's Damon at my window trying to get in, I walked towards the window and opened it he said "did you sleep well my love" I smiled and felt nervous when he said love 'awe I'm his love was going through my head. I yawned "I'm still tired come in" Damon came in and took off his silk leather jacket. I can smell the cologne off of him it smelled to good, "Elena what were you gonna do before I interrupted you" I took a step closer "I was gonna shower you can join me" I winked he glared and smirked and did that adorable eye thing I can feel him undressing me with his eyes already. "Yes I would love too it would be an honor my love" he bowed down and kissed my hand.

 **Damon Prov/**

Had she always smiled this much I thought to myself for a minute or two, until are lips smashed together her lips on mine felt so right. We were kissing and slowly walked towards the bathroom I Felt her hand move up and down my stomach and I smirked and said "someones an eager beaver" I notice she chuckled so did I but it suited her I love her so much but I don't know how to show it sadly I wish how i felt about her. I undressed her slowly and very sexy she turned on the water 'she's so cute innocent sweet caring and angel but if you have her in bed and she takes control she grows wings of the devil has this power that just overcomes you once you lay your eyes on her there's no turning back. Not like you would want to I sure the hell wouldn't. I watched her hope in the shower she looked so damn gorgeous in the light she asked me "Are you coming or just gonna stand there" I smirked and said "hell nah" and used my super speed towards her and kissed her I pushed her into the mall and started kissing her up and down her hands are so tiny I can feel them going into the long black locks of my hair, I had my hand behind her back for support her balance if I didn't I think her knees would of buckled in cause mine almost did. "Elena" i purred her name of the top of my lips "I just wanna spent my life time with you" I can feel her heart start beating faster thing usual. Then I heard her voice say this "me too Damon I love you" I smirked and said "oh ya you do" Then we continued where we left off kissing rubbing my hands through her long beautiful hair. She rubbed her left hand down my stomach and then grabbed my length and rubbed it "ooh Elena right there: I moaned. Then I pinned her to cool cold glass I kissed her down her jaw to her neck, Left a trail of wet kisses down her jaw line leading to her neck as she still rubbing my length while i'm still moaning near her ear.

 **Elena Prov/**

I'd never felt this way before specially with Stefan. Stefan made me feel locked up like i could never be free be me, But when i'm whit Damon he makes me feel this fire burning inside of me he brought out the person in me my fire is Damon he's the one lit me up Stefan just put out the fire but Damon showed me who i really am a angel with the wings of a devil, And i love him forever for that he's my forever. "ah Damon !" i said loud thank god Jeremy was away with Caroline shopping for suits. Damon slipped another finger inside of me leading me towards the end. I lean up towards Damon and grabbed his and held it close to me and I whet on my toes to lean towards his ear and whispered "I choose you Damon" He stood still for moment then he grabbed me and pulled me in and helded me in his arms he whispered "thank you Elena its an honor to be yours" _

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **Hello i'm Chantel leave a review please and tell what to do should i write more like smutty idrk so help a brother out aye lol next chapter is gonna be about her telling Stefan or will she find out something big that she never new?**


End file.
